Faked Innocence
by Fireadept463
Summary: Ilyana returns to Melior and finds out that a certain cleric may not be as innocent as she seems. Ilyana x Mist. Yuri Lemon.


Note: I do not own Fire Emblem nor its characters.

Faked Innocence – An Ilyana and Mist fanfic

By: FireAdept463

"Whew, I'm almost there," Ilyana said as she looked down upon the Melior, the Crimean capital. She had decided to leave the merchant group she was with, to return to her friends she made during the war. She figured that when she got there, she would live with Mia, or Mist. After all, they were the closest friends she made during the war. She also couldn't wait to eat because Melior had some of the best food in Telius.

Though one thing that Ilyana didn't expect was the very large welcome she received when she returned to Crimea. To her surprise, she was treated as a guest of honor, and was immediately granted an audience with the queen.

"Welcome back Ilyana!" shouted Mia and Mist, who were also in the throne room.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd get such a welcome," Ilyana said, "I never knew I'd be missed this mu-" Her stomach started to grumble. She blushed and looked away.

"Same old Ilyana," Elincia said, then quickly told a servant to have the chefs prepare a meal. Ilyana, of course, couldn't wait. The meal was quickly prepared and the four sat to eat. Mia, Mist, and Elincia giggled about how fast Ilyana was shoveling down her food.

After the meal Ilyana reclined back in her chair and happily sighed.

"That meal was great!" shouted Ilyana.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Elincia said happily, "now we'll need a night to get you a place to stay, so you'll need to find somewhere for tonight."

"Well I'm busy tonight," Mia exclaimed, "I've got to prepare to ride out to Castle Nados to help Geoffrey with something, maybe we can get together some other time."

"You could stay with me!" Mist said excitedly, "we'd have so much fun!"

"Okay!" Ilyana said, "But I have to go somewhere first."

"Don't worry, take your time!" said Mist, then walked toward the exit, quickly stopping and whispering in a seductive tone, "We have all night after all."

Ilyana blushed at the thought. Mist? Of all people she knew, Mist just didn't seem like the kind of girl that would do what she just did. Ilyana's thoughts started to go places as she walked through the central market of Melior. She had never had feelings for another girl, or a guy for that matter, though she always did feel slightly aroused when he was around Mia or Mist. Mia seemed more like the seductive girl, but Mist? Ilyana's thoughts were racing, about Mist and she felt herself start to tense up. Thankfully she was back at the castle, where she headed towards Mist's room. 'Maybe my thoughts are getting the best of me' she thought. She unlocked and opened the door. As she entered, she closed the door. She fumbled around for the light and when she turned it on, she gasped at the sight. Lying on the bed, wearing very sexy lingerie was Mist. She got off the bed and approached Ilyana.

"Mist! What are you-" Mist placed a finger on Ilyana's lips.

"Oh Ilyana, I waited a whole year for your return and now that your back…" Mist kissed Ilyana, who turned completely red. She felt weird knowing that the innocent girl she knew really wanted her, but a strong feeling inside of her had a desire for the "not so innocent" healer. Ilyana was hungry, but it wasn't for food this time. She finally gave in to that desire and took part in the kiss, which seemed to last an eternity for the two girls. Ilyana finally broke the kiss and stepped back from a confused Mist, only to lock the door which now had delighted Mist.

"I told you that we'd have fun!" Mist shouted with joy.

"Shhhh! We don't want anyone to hear us right?" Ilyana whispered.

"Don't worry, only Mia and I, and soon you, live in this section. No one will hear us!" said Mist gleefully. Then she smiled seductively "Now then, take them off so we can have some fun!"

Ilyana quickly removed her clothes and the two girls resumed the kiss, during which She removed Mist's lingerie, leaving both girls completely naked. Then Mist quickly tackled Ilyana onto the bed, pinning her down.

"You really are a naughty girl aren't you? What happened to innocent Mist?" Ilyana asked.

"Oh I'm not really that innocent. It's just a cover so people don't find out about "this" side." Mist smirked as she started to knead Ilyana's breasts. Ilyana had rubbed her own breasts before out of sexual tension, but having another person do it, let alone Mist who had incredibly soft hands, was a new feeling for her.

"Your breasts are so soft Ilyana, but I wonder…how do they taste?" Mist said, then quickly ran her tongue around the girl's right nipple. The pleasing moans she received from her new lover prompted Mist to move onto the other breast, which she sucked as well.

Ilyana felt like she was up in the clouds. It really felt like a dream to her until mist did something that made her snap back to reality with a gasp. Mist was grinding her thigh up against her opening.

"You're such a tease Mist!" She moaned "You know what you- Ahhh!" She squealed as she felt Mist's tongue enter her. "Ahhh, yes!" She grabbed at the sheets of the bed as she screamed out her lover's name. Mist licked up Ilyana's juices and crawled up to kiss her. Ilyana tasted her own sweet juices on Mist's tongue and as they ended their kiss, Ilyana smiled and said "your turn," then flipped on top of the healer.

Mist smirked and said "Do with me what you will, my love."

Ilyana went straight for Mist's breasts with more force than what she had gotten, and within seconds, she was receiving even louder moans that she herself gave. Ilyana decided to play with Mist a bit more, so she stuck two fingers into Mist, receiving a loud squeal.

"Ah Ilyana yes! Faster please!" Mist squealed in pleasure. Ilyana then sucked on Mist's clit, which followed by a loud scream from Mist. Mist's back arched as she could feel herself almost there; she shouted "I'm going to- Ahhh!" She came to a crashing orgasm and sank back onto the bed. As both girls lay together breathing hard, there was a long silence.

"I love you Mist, I'll never leave your side again," Ilyana whispered.

"I love you too Ilyana, you will forever be my lover." Mist said back. "Oh! I almost forgot!" as Mist quickly got up and pulled out a staff from under the bed. "I got this just for us."

"A healing staff?" Ilyana asked quizzically. "What would we do with that?"

"It's not a healing staff, it's called a pleasure staff, or a vibrator," Mist explained. "If you hold it against yourself, it vibrates, and it feels really good. We can both use it together!"

Mist positioned the ball end of the staff on the bed and her and Ilyana pressed their openings against it. The vibrations were strong and felt amazing, as both girls moaned and squealed. They held their bodies close until they finally came for the last time that night. They whispered 'I love you one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Well, that's one of my many ideas. I don't know what exactly inspired me to pair these two, but something seemed to fit.

Please give feedback or criticism; I really would like to know what I should work on.


End file.
